New Hero
by thedconn
Summary: After the defeat of the Dark Lord, Harry struggles to find himself and goes on a self-finding adventure. Where it lead to, no one knows. First Story- UP for ADoPTION


Chap1

It was a cold September day , A day in which would've of been Harry's day to go to Hogwarts. However, he has been for the past 3 months. It recently received his results of 5 Newts. Not to amazing or special, but average. Not surprising with how the war was going on and not attending class for over a year. It has now been over a year since Harry defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. During that year, he's life can simply put a completely and absolutely shit. But hey, whats a mentally stunted teenager to do. Add on PTSD from all the fighting takes a lot out of a person. Due to being socially retarded with PTSD and having hundreds of men and women appoarch you for being the now man-who-conquered to offer their thanks, it really starting take toll on my remaining sanity.

Due to my many problems, my previous relationship with Ginny never reassured. She wanted something I could not give. She wanted me to settle down with her, don't get me wrong I love the girl and all. However, I recalled a saying about how a girl takes after her mother. And i have to say Ginny was starting to take after Molly. It was starting to be a little bit scary. Here I was, finally free from the thrice damned prophecy, and she wanted to settle down. Every time I thought about it, I could hear the drums of freedom would beat rapidly, a call for adventure. A way to find myself from the despair of my horrible past. Hell, I was 18 years old and I was the only one of my classmates that has never been outside of the country. The only one still a virgin. I needed to live before I could settle down.

Over the past year, many of my well wishers, approached me with job offers and some pleaded with me to work as at the Ministry of Magic. After all the shit the ministry put me through I can not even think about working for them. I would probably be a poster boy for some stuck up pureblood crap and it would epically stupid. So I decided to do what everyone else has experienced to live free. To travel the globe and study different types of magic around the world. When not studying magic to have fun and to forget my past. Unfortunately, being stunted growing up, I had to idea where I wanted to go. I could not go ask Hermione, because she and Ron are all over each other these days.

Another reason I didn't want to ask Hermione is because of her attitude is becoming super annoying. After eight years of being friends, her Bossy know it all attitude is starting to get to me. Don't get me wrong, She is my best friend, and I love her to death. But come on, you have to get off my case sometimes. I do not fault her for her knowledge and often times correct, you do not have to shove that into my face. And Ron my best mate, is acting like a love sick little puppy that does just about everything is says. I wonder how long that relationship is going to last.

After many nights of thinking about where to go, I finally decided to accomplish something that I have put off for many years. The becoming of an Animagus, like my father and godfather. Its something that i want to do to feel closer to my parents. Yes, this will definitely be my first goal to accomplish my trip around to the globe. I finally found a Animagus book in Grimmuald Place. They say that there tribes in North America that offer a summer programs to become Animagus for 1000 galleons. The difference between the British Method and the Native Americans, is there is a Ritual that connects the inner animal more closely and you take on some of its traits. Compared to the British method of getting no traits and its more takes years.

—-Timeskip—-

9 months later.

It has been a busy 9 months. It has been a lot of researching and gathering ideas for my trip and finding out secrets that have been kept from me by that crappy manipulative bastard Dumbledore. I found out that I could've become legally an adult and claimed my ancestors lordship after I was forced to participate in the Tri-Wizards tournament. This meant instead of going to my shitty relatives house over summers, I could've went to one of my ancestors houses and study and perform magic to prepare for the War. I've been thinking Dumbledore did not want me to live, otherwise instead of an shitty education that i received I could of had resources to hire tutors and medics to fix my body and have the knowledge to defeat him.

When I claimed my lordship, I found I had access to the Potter Family Vault and inside and deeds to different properties around the world. I will living and visiting each of this properties over my vacation. The thing that that surprised me the most was the library of rare text and tomes that where in my vault. I gathered just about one of every subject that was available. It turns out that I have and affinity for Illusion magic. The magic to make people see, hear, taste, feel things that you want them too. It takes a lot of effort to get to that point but after 4 months of studying it I can get the see hear and feel down but not the taste and smell. I even created an illusion of my own invention, it was not anything special but i was proud of it maybe i can improve a difference illusion or created more later on.

The first thing I did with my Vaults where to remove an amount that equaled 1 million pounds. I had just about over 10 million remaining but I wanted to get a foothold in the Muggle world, and going up and down to my vault every time is super time consuming and with the hostile atmosphere of the Goblins to me for breaking in a year sooner is wasn't getting any better. With the efforts of the now minister Kingsley and me telling the goblins why we broke in and taking the repair funds from the now decreased Bellatrix's vault, my crime was cleared but the hatred was still there. However removing everything would be a big no-no, because of my children that i would eventually have would have something. Another thing I did was finally make a Will, Why I never made one sooner was stupid. Everything would to go to Hermione, Ron, and my Godson Teddy.

Getting the Goblins to get me things for traveling such as Muggle Identification such as licenses, passports, took a lot of time because of the hatred. Just because that could not kill you, they would take their time instead of giving great service like they do to everyone else. I waited over six months for all that paperwork and documents. During that time I moved into newly improved Potter Manor which was called the Pottery. Surprising enough it had all the materials to actually make pottery. Through looking over my family history, the Potters got their last name from their profession. However, The Pottery was seriously outdated. There was no electric due to the wards, and after using computers and having TV, one can not just not have it. So I had to property re warded to have an section of the manor to allow the use of electrics.

The most fitting thing I did was find myself an expert computer hacker and had them get myself a high school diploma. It really stupid that muggleborns do not do the same thing. They go missing for over 7 years and having no records could cause problems in the future. I realized after the use of the computers and the internet. One could say the secret of the magic world, is seriously one it last leg. With all the cameras, its only a manner of time before its exposed. So paying the hacker for documents and a diploma was really a great resource.

I contacted the Native American Tribe and got a spot in their summer program under the alias of James Evans. I also got the hacker to get me documents for this alias as well. She got in contact with some of her people and got the necessary thing for it. All things included the hacker got over 30,000 pounds. The Animagus training, cost 10,000 dollars luckily it also provided a port-key to the property, so driving or teleporting there was not needed. So I will be heading there by port-key in about 10 hours they I will teleport to montana to for the 2 month long Animagus training. Luckily they also have other classes in Native American culture, bow and arrow training, tomahawk throwing and other magical classes for and extra 1,000 dollars. I figured only doing Animagus training for 2 months straight would get boring.

About a month ago, I was thinking about how I would go about the traveling I though about Mad-Eye Moody's trunk, I saw in my fourth year. When I went to the Trunk Store i was amazed by what Runes could do. I eventually bought a 7 compartment Trunk. In which had a Fully loaded potions lab, a Library, a Bedroom, a workout room that had a bench press, a machine that had for every muscle group and a workout bike, a walking closet for clothes and the other two compartment are just normal trunk size. The trunk had many charms and runes to make resizable, lightweight, and a stabilizer charm to things don't get thrown around when moving. when shrunk it took on the appearance of a deck of cards and only unshrunk when the voice activated phrase of "We Shall Ride Again"

Acquiring the necessary ideas to go into my trunk took about 2 months of deciding what books, items to put in there. It was lucky or not so much that I had asked Hermione to help me get a new wardrobe. I spent over 5,000 pounds on every type of clothing you could ever imagine. From suits to hawaiian shirts, Dress shoes to scandals, i Got it all. Thankfully after my health improved, now I have all the corrected sizes and i feel great.

Your probably wondering, About my health after I got hit by my second killing cursed. After I finished Hogwarts, I realized I was still short, I learned that both my parents where tall and i was short, something was not adding up. Madam P, i realized was only a nurse not a full medical doctor. I got off my ass and went to St. Mungos. When I left i was in a horrible mood. It turns out that It took 1 goddamn potion and I could have perfect sight. After 18 years of having ugly ass glasses it took 1 goddamn potion to fix the problem. URGGHH.. My other medical problem was I was never vaccinated for magically or muggle diseases, I was short do to being subjected to malnutrition most of my life. I was given potions like sle-ke-grow, nutrition, growth potions that had to be taking for 6 months to get a healthy figure, but I would never get to where I should've been

After though 6 months I grew to 5 foot 10 inches and weighed 170 pounds. I would have to say I was finally healthy. My PTSD was improving with talking to Teddy, He does not understand what I was saying but I heard talking about things helps and talking to someone who does not know what I'm saying is great. I've slept with no nightmares for the past 2 weeks.

Probably the most promising achievement over the past 9 months was finally losing my virginity. Gabrielle was visiting the Weasley's, and after a night of fire whiskey and beer my anti-veela the defense dropped. After what I thought of me shagging her rotten, I was told my skills in sex and love making were super horrible. I finally just told her She was the first girl i went past kissing with. I don't think I heard someone laugh so hard in my life. Once she was done laughing her ass off and my inexperience I told her about how I was raised and she eventually told me she would be my love teacher. We arranged for lessons that ranged for dating to sex. Hopefully I can get another lesson before my trip just for the hell of it. We both agreed that we were not right for each other but figured a friends-with-benefits arrangements worked best.

Last Week, I finally told everyone that I was going on my self imposed exile slash super journey around the world studying magic and possibly finding myself and getting some healing. The responses from the Weasleys were varied. Ron and Hermione were now engaged, but were not getting married any time soon. They showed interest in going but told them I needed time alone and being a Third Wheel in their relationship was not going to be fun. The rest thought it was a horrible idea. With a lot of explaining that I needed to get away from England, where I can barely go to Diagon Alley without getting trampled by well wishers was not helping me. They did not know about my PTSD, but they saw how I could barely handle being anywhere in the Magic world. Eventually, I promised to get them some gifts.

Well, I leave in 9 hours now and i finally dropped off by Andromedas house to say goodbye to her and Teddy and said I would be back eventually. She knew i was having a hard time and was all for me having a trip.

—-AMERICA—-

Well, The morning of my trip, I went to the Potter Family Vault and got Port-Keys to my 6 properties around the globe. The countries that i have properties in that i got port-keys to were America, France, Japan, China, India and Russia. Hermione gave me a book last night on how to learn languages super fast. It would take about 2 months to on having the spell on to learn each language, cutting down the normal years it would take. My home in America is charlotte, virginia. It was built in the 1800s after the American Revolution was ended. From what i could tell from the information I held for it. No one has lived there for over 150 years but held 5 house elf that took care of the property. When I arrived the house was beautiful, Some things could be repaired with a couple charms, luckily the house elf did a good job. I contracted a couple of companies to get electric in the house, luckily by the time my time my summer Animagus training is completed this house would be something I could live in.

I've been here for over a week now and checked out the town and explored the history, I'm extremely thankful that the civil war in 1860s did not hit my house. The putting in electric into the house took a long time, And updating the wards not lots of money and time but overall it would look great. I have hired an overseer to the project so by the time I returned everything would be done.

Today- the port-key took me to the Native American's Land where i will still for the next two months. I was greeted by 5 tribal elders and 20 tribesmen and women. There were over 100 students for the summer. We were divided into 10 different grouped based upon surveys we filled out upon apply for a slot in the training.

My trainers named was a man named Jacob West. He was son of a women from the tribe and a man that was once a member of training over 30 years ago. Due to the nature of the ritual of the Animagus you basically allowing your inner animal or baser emotions consume you. meaning Hunger, or Lust to take a leading part of your brain. Turns out his mom and dad both were part of the same group and held the same animal and lust won out due to scent and what not. 9 months later little Jacob was born.

We were told some where 90 percent of trainees will have sex with one another do to animal taking control. My group held the 18-20 group of singles. The group had 5 men and 5 women. We will be basically living together for the next two months. I hit it off with a women named Kimber Blake, she was 20 years old from Starling City. She was a muggleborn and went to Salem School for Witches and Wizards. She had black hair and blue eyes, she extremely beautiful.

I made friends with almost all my other members of the group. The guy that I almost instantly made friends with was a guy named Erik, he was 18 years old and an orphan from Michigan. He too went to Salem but didn't have a easy life. We both were related that way, and was easier to get along together. Almost everyone there chosen to do the extra classes.

Two days after our first class, which held information on the ritual, how the ritual works and our part we needed to do. All of the members were getting tired off practicing the dance and chanting. The Dance and the Chant some how brings out the animal in you. We were told that in no circumstance are we allowed to eat during this time something about hunger is mandatory. That plus an added secret stuff added to the fire to bring illusions it was almost impossible to change into your animal. We were also given traditional Native American clothes made out of leather out of deer hide and head dresses.

Finally, the night was here, two days of hunger, chanting, dancing and my anger was reaching a limit. The fire was lite, 20 tribesmen surrounded the group as the drums started beating. Chanting began, the fire changing colors, sexual dances between different people. It was memorizing, and one crazy drugged induced ritual. After 30 minutes the moon reached its highest peak and the drumming reached a crazy level. I looked around and people bodies were changing. I suddenly felt pain all over, my body was shrinking my skin was turning black, feathers were coming out. a beak changed eyes zeroed in on my friends, I saw a bear, a mountain lion, a deer, and some other animals. Suddenly I saw a bunch a lights where the tribesmen were firing spells to make sure we don't kill each other. My mind and body held no control at this point. my body was trying to take flight my mind was fighting me i need to fly, get away from the threat. fly- fly- fly thats all i through get away from they danger. I flexed my wings I took off only to be hit with metal. Its a cage, fly away, get away, let me out let me out.

I was in that cage with that thought for 6 hours, i could hear the animals running. After six hours I felt pain and the cage disappeared. I saw two of the tribesman doing spells on me. and I was finally human once more, my mind was screaming fighting off my animal nature. When I stopped fighting it, my animal nature and my true self became one once more. I could tell something was different. I could smell death in the air, I had knowledge of how to fly and other knowledge. Then I one whole and complete.

After 30 minutes of recollecting my thought, and the whole group back together. you could smell the lust in the air. Jacob approached the group and told everyone their animal nature and what they represent. Kimber turned out to be a Gray Wolf, Erik was the Black Grizzy Bear I saw when Changing. I was told I was a Crow. A bird that represents bad omens, death, and dark wizards and witches. Two of the three, were somewhat correct. I survived the killing curse twice, and also had a prophecy about me. The dark wizard not so much, but if you think of all the dark spells and curses used against me, its not so much of a stretch. Plus me have once touched or used the hallows before destroying the wand and leaving the stone in the forest, death was heavy in my area.

Mature- When the group back to the living quarters, the suppressed lust that every one was having sky rocketed. It could only be said that what happened next was crazy. Right when the door closed behind us, the traditional native american clothes were ripped off. Kimber roughly grabbed me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I don't even remember getting out of my clothes the next thing i know she get on all four like a wolf she is and i ram into her with so much force i could almost fly in the air. The scent and sounds of sex all around me. As I was plowing into Kimber, I could here here moaning loving getting fucked from behind. "Kimber your so tight, Im not going to last!"

"Shut up JAMES, And Fuck Me!"

"Fine"

Even after all the training with Gabrielle, this was 10 times more crazy. I only lasted about 5 minutes till I blew the biggest load of life into her. I did not care if she was going to get pregnant or not. It just felt so good. When i pulled out of Kimber, I saw another girl all alone because the guy already finished, I waved her over. Her name was Amber, I told her to eat my cum out of kimber and got behind her. Just like before, just this time i was in a haze. I barely could restrain myself and just took my dick and shoved it into pussy with a massive thrust. Her moan was magic to my ears. with Amber and Kimber my pleasure was reaching an all time high. My end was nearing and i could tell kimber had another orgasm, i could feel Amber was just about there. Suddenly the it felt like a iron grip was around my cock and i unleashed a load into her womb.

The Haze in front of me was starting to get to me, no food for over two days, my animal nature was going haywire, my vision was blurred but i could recall that kimber was on top of my tip and amber was on my face. Erik was fucking Kimber in her ass It was crazy. But all things came to and end with Kimber and Amber taking three loads of my sperm in their wombs. The whole thing lasted 3 hours.

By lunch time, are lust was quenched and food was finally provided, lets just say i think i ate like Ron does at every dinner. Food was definitely flying.

For the Next two months, Kimber and Amber both made repeat of that night sometimes alone or having a threesomes. I got to know both Kimber and Amber more closely and finally told them my real name. I learned that Amber was from New York and her last name was White. She was what British called a Pureblood. However due to being American she was not a stuck up as the rest the of them.

In terms of magic and classes that we had, I could now change into my crow form almost instantly like Sirius and Professor McConggall once did. I was a natural with a bow and arrow, I totally sucked with a tomahawk thou. I finally had my Animagus form, I was also given my Marauders nickname by kimber. She called me Yami. It means Dark in Japanese. I liked it cause my color is dark black and i can blend into the night when i fly. However, my time here was ending. Kimber was sick this morning throwing up and I had to take care of her. We both knew that I was going to continue my journey and she was going to go home. So we decided to exchange email, home address and telephone numbers. I will be returning to my House in Charlotte and see how the house turned out. I also did the same for Erik and Amber. Erik did say he would come for the journey if he didn't have prior stuff he needed to do I understood.

And so ended my first adventure and I activated my Port-Key to Charlotte.

When I arrived I was speechless, The 20,000 dollars I spent on everything was well spent. New wards, electrics in certain areas of the house. New paint, new couches, new decorations. I called one of my house elf to give me a new tour. The new house of amazing. I would spend the next 2 weeks here then, I would port-keying to Japan, Where Ill spend two months learning the language, hopefully some insight into their magic to decide if I want to learn it, Then Instead of port-keying to china Ill be taking a plane flight there to get a new experience.

For the next two weeks, I spent time on the internet, watching tv and practicing magic. The greatest achievement, sense I was crow Animagus, I wanted to create an Illusion that uses crows. It was based upon an illusion that when either I'm hit with a spell, teleporting, or turning invisible with the dissaillument charm my body will turn in a murder of crows and fly away. Its totally cool. Its my new favorite spell,I practiced it till I've learned to use it wandlessly I did this by using the Potter Lordship ring as a focus. I was told it was possible to use it as a magic focus with enough practice due to the runes within the metal, Im just happy it worked.

My illusion magic from before is totally now Wandless, from the Native Americans, i learned that a Wand was a focus and accidental magic that we British call it, is actually using magic. by learning this, I wanted to relearn all the magic i have known to do it without a wand. I could only do my illusions and the hover charm and summoning charm (Accio). I heard Japanese have a way to use your magic to make your body faster and stronger.

I finally found a book on occlumency, I forgot to look in my vault for one. It was in the house. I learned more from that book on the first three pages then the whole time with snape. That snape actually made his natural defense weaker. From what Harry could tell you need to make a library or a something to organize your memories then you form a barrier around it. I figured that this is going to take a lot of time so he should start sooner then later. It took him two days to get to the part in his mind in which he could start his building. Right then it looked like broken down house that was built in the 1200s and barely standing. When he entered the house memories where everywhere, books, papers littered the floor. Nothing was organized. There was no barrier and it looked like one more attack and he possibly be brain dead.

Harry decided that this was too serious to not correct. One more attack could prove fatal. So he decided to push back his trip to Japan until he corrected atlas a little bit. What he did not know if he should rebuild the house or destroy it and start over. He choose to do both. He would leave the broken down house till later. He would create a new house and slowly move his memories from one place to another. In his research of Japan he really liked their houses where you can slide the down open. So after 5 days of practically living inside his mind. He build a fairly large Japanese Manor around his broken down house. He did not know if he could move since it was the center of his mind so he decide to make the manor around it then he would convert the house into a fountain surrounded by a koi pond. This pond would reflect is magically power the fountain would be the anchor for his shield.

He now has his manor built, He should be close to being done by the time he leave Japan. Which he would now be heading to via Port-Key in the morning.

—-Japan—

When he arrived in Japan, He quickly pulled out his wand and performed the translator spell. He would be able to learn the language in two months compared to the normal years. Hopefully learning occlumency now, could also speed up his learning rate. He told Hermione and Ron, his adventures so far in a letter he sent yesterday, and about the occlumency book. Im pretty sure Hermione is now going to want a book. Ill have to find another or could always go to a company and have copies made. Anyways….. Upon viewing my Japanese home, I was greatly disappointed. It was run down, covered in plant life and animals. It would take thousands of hours of work with magic to get this place back running. So I decided to find the magic center of Japan and possibly get a hotel in the Muggle World.

I pulled out my trunk and searched for the location for the magic center so i could teleport there. It took me a while but i finally found it in my book and teleported there. It not like anything that i had ever seen. It was a just like dragon alley it was stuck in the past. But it was like magic Japan was stuck in the Sengoku Period. People were carrying swords, were wearing yukatas and kimonos. I looked around and looks of hatred where sent my way. "okay, this is turning out to be a horrible location for a trip!" thought Harry. So Harry did the most logical thing that came to mind, he left Magical Japan. So Harry decided to go to a Muggle Hotel get a room and send some time going around Tokyo learning Japanese. Maybe watch some Anime, get some ideas for some spells or curses he could invent from he saw. He got his crow illusion from Uchiha Itachi from Naruto.

Harry did not know what he should do now for his magical training, Magical Japan was still in a Era where white people were slaughter. Now he thought about it he is just going to practice Wandless his illusions, probably fly around as a crow and build up his Occlumency. Maybe study other neglected subjects like Runes, maybe that could wait till later after his mind palace is built.

So Harry, proceeded to go to a hot spring. It was a unisex one not that he could tell since he couldn't read. It was probably the most embarrassing thing in his life, but he overcame it and enjoy the hot water and the sight of the beautiful asian women. He just wished he could understand them, maybe in two months heheheh.

After his relaxing bath,harry returned to his hotel room and went to his mind palace. His Japanese manor was looking good, now he had decide what went where and how he was going to organize things. His manor had 15 rooms he decided to go by Muggle Knowledge, and Magicall Knowledge into two different room. One room was his memories of the dursleys, hogwarts. So on and so on. Now he had to the hard and emotional part, going through all of his memories. The book said that this part would take a long time. Depending on how long he contributed each day depends on how long it took. Harry decided to do that for 5 hours each day to organizing.

And so it began, Two long months Harry spent in Japan, He truly found many thing that he liked about Japan. And many things to hated. He spent a lot of his time at the hot spring, finally figuring out what the girls were talking about was funny as hell. He did not hook up with any of them, but he still looked. After getting comfortable with the language after a month. Harry found a dojo that have taught martial arts. He quite enjoyed it, but he was just a beginner and it basically punching and kicking with different stances.

After two months of Occlumency, Harry was almost finished. His early years at the dursleys was basically all the same so it was extremely quick to go through them. Get up, cook, chores, cupboard repeat. His knowledge from elementary school took the most time. What took the most time was his Hogwarts years. Due to his PTSD, It took a lot of time to come to terms with the guilt of some of things. Such as his Godfather, Cedrics, and many others deaths. He also noticed things that he missed before, such things that only the most stupid people could see that he missed. But he place the blame with the Dursleys for his upbringing. The best thing about occlumency is the retaining of knowledge, plus doing Wandless magic was never easier my illusions were now adding into another element. He could now add smell, still missing taste but whatever. Tomorrow he would finish organizing the remaining memories and destroy the broken down house and make his koi pond/fountain/garden and finally start making his shield.

After he finished his shield he would get on his flight to china, maybe he would get some training from some monks, who knows let the wind blow where it takes him.

next morning- Harry woke up feeling refreshed, he had a busy day planned. finish his mind palace and then finally get on a flight to china. It was no time like the present. It took him 30 minutes to finish his memories. These were some random memories and easy to get through. Now its time to take down the the crappy house. It took him 3 hours to destroy the house and convert it into his koi pond and the garden surrounding it. The next hour it took him to build his power fountain. It would shoot a beam of energy into the air and surround the Japanese manor a yellow shield. The book said it would take close to 3 years of powering his shields to make it impossible to breach. However, everyday they get stronger. But now he can say that he is not going to die from the next person who attacks his mind.

He packed up his belongings, he would miss Japan and he also decided if China's magical sector was anything like Japan he would either go to India or Russia. No need to stick around for no reason.

It was 2 hours into his flight when front of the plane exploded, he was without a doubt scared shitless. He recalled most of his Port-Keys and wand were it is backpack for easy access and not in his trunk which was in his pocket but if he did not get out of the plane in the next 10 seconds he was a dead man. With that in mind he allowed himself to be sucked in the air. When he righted himself he could see the plane and an island a long ways down. With that in mind Harry turned in his crow form and headed to the island. It would take him over 10 minutes to descend and find people. What he saw was a military encampment, from what he could tell, there was two men and women fighting against 30 well armed soldiers. I don't know if it was luck for the three or not but 5 minutes ago the shot down plane fell right in the middle of the camp, causing a whole explosion. From what Harry could tell there was 1 hour of light left, and he wanted to know if there was any other people on the island since he did not want to around these military types, with that said he took off in the sky and flew around but he could not see any other life. So he returned just as the sun rays were completely gone. What he saw was confusing. one man was holding the women hostage, one man with long blond hair was holding bow well the other guy was falling over. Harry saw the signal from the women and guy with the arrow shot and kill the guy. Harry thought "This is crazy, i wonder what the hell just happened!"

Harry also decided he will wait for morning to talk to the three..


End file.
